gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Merle Abrahams
Merle Abrahams, also known as The Infinity Killer (1947–2004), is a deceased character mentioned in Grand Theft Auto V. Abrahams was an alleged serial killer who lived in Sandy Shores. He was accused of murdering eight people in 1999 (dubbed the Infinity Murders). Background Very little is known about Merle Abrahams' life. He resided in a home on Cholla Springs Avenue, Sandy Shores for much of his life, until he began developing a severely psychotic state of mind, and an apparent obsession with the number 8 and infinity (∞). He claimed that "8 is just infinity stood up", hence his nickname The Infinity Killer. In 1999, Abrahams reached the peak of his psychosis when he murdered eight male joggers and hid their bodies in the waters around the small islands at the northern most part of the map, in a murder spree which was nicknamed by authorities as "The Infinity Murders". Soon after, he was captured by the police and incarcerated in the Bolingbroke Penitentiary. At some point during his incarceration, his home in Sandy Shores was destroyed in an arson attack, possibly by one of his neighbors. Abrahams died in December 2004 at the age of 57, while awaiting trial for the Infinity Murders. He never confessed to committing the murders, but he admitted to having an "irrational obsession" with the number 8. The bodies of his murder victims were never found. Clues Abrahams' burnt-out house is located in Sandy Shores. Inside the house, there are various messages left by him. Among them is a message scrawled on a wall which reads "There will be 8" and another one nearby reading '8 is just infinity stood up." On couple of rocks near Sandy Shores, there are short nursery rhymes left by Abrahams which tell about the 8 people he killed, as well as saying he'll leave a clue where the bodies are. The rhyme about the victims goes like this: One is done. Two was fun. Three tried to run. Four called 'Mom'. Five's not alive. Six is nix. Seven's in heaven. Eight won't wait. Inside the Bolingbroke Penitentiary, on the wall of a recreation yard, another phrase can be found written in black ink. It reads "Where water meets land and fire once spewed forth, there the infinite 8 shall stay until I return". This phrase was most likely written by Abrahams, explaining where he dumped the eight bodies. If the player travels to the small islands north of Mount Chiliad, they will find all eight bodies on the sea bed, bound in plastic wrap and laid to rest. 2 can be found near wach of the larger islands. In the Yellow Jack Inn, bloody footsteps can be seen near the billiards table, and since the main image of billiards is an 8-Ball, it may be possible that Abrahams is in some way connected to these footsteps. Some barrels and trash cans can be seen with an 8 painted on them in blood. Gallery 8 - 1.jpg|Writing in a burned out house in Sandy Shores. 8 Stood Up.jpg|Another set of writing, the obscured word is "stood." 8 Wrong 'Un.jpg|Writing on the back wall, telling Merle to go away, and that he is a "wrong 'un." MerleAbrahams-GTAV-NewspaperClipping.jpg Trivia *Abrahams is similar to Freddy Krueger, the antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street slasher film series, in two ways: ** Both Abrahams' and Krueger's homes were set on fire by neighbors, even though Krueger was in his at the time and Abrahams wasn't. ** Most noticeably, Abrahams' nursery rhyme that he carved into a rock in Sandy Shores seems to be a reminiscence of Krueger's nursery rhyme from the films. *Abrahams use of the infinity sign is reminiscent of the Zodiac Killer's sign. *In his nursery rhyme, Abraham mentions that his fourth victim "called Mom", suggesting that his fourth victim may have been a child. Further evidence to suggest this includes a pair of child-sized shoes hanging on a rafter in his house. *Ironically, Abrahams was the surname of a girl Eddie Low, another serial killer in the series, has confessed to have killed. Navigation de:Merle Abrahams es:Merle Abrahams fr:Merle Abrahams pl:Merle Abrahams pt:Merle Abrahams ru:Мерли Абрамс Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Secrets Category:Deceased characters Category:Unseen characters Category:Serial Killers